2008 Russian war
The 2008 Russian war was a large-scale war initiated by Russian Ultranationalists. They were opposed by a United Nations task force, spearheaded by the Ghosts. Background The people in the South Ossetian war have been skirmishing with the Georgian army for years, but lately the attacks have escalated to the verge of all-out war. Washington thinks that the Russians have engineered the current flare-up as an excuse to step in and annex the whole region. Ghost Recon was sent in on April 16, 2008 to cut out the revolution. They raided a camp set up by Bakur Papashvili. The ultranationalist Dmitri Arbatov undertook a coup and became President. The War On May 2, 3 Russian armored divisions crossed the Georgian border. A patrol was knocked out by a UN blockade. On May 14, the US Embassy in Tbilisi was evacuated by the US Navy to the [[Wikipedia:USS_Ronald_Reagan|USS Ronald Reagan]]. On June 6, President Arbatov welcomed Georgia to the Russian Democratic Union, while the Georgian government-in-exile issued a strong denial from their offices in Geneva, and the U.S., Great Britain, and Germany all publicly condemned the Russian invasion. Satellites have detected major troop movements on the Baltic coast, near the Latvian border. The Ghosts were sent to a Russian command post at Izborsk to gather intel about the attack. On June 10, the Russians went on the offensive in the Baltics, three days ahead of schedule. Satellite images show two main thrusts -- one along the coast to Tallinn and the other straight past Izborsk to Riga. Senior command is trying to field a defensive force from our bases in Germany. The Ghosts blew a bridge to stall the thrust. By June 24, the 1st Armored Division stopped the Russian advance. The Ghosts bought more time by eliminating artillery in Venta, Lithuania. By September, 1st Armored had won major victories at Utena and Rezekne, and the Russians are falling back on all fronts. A coup was potentially brewing against President Arbatov in response to the defeat. The Ghosts were sent in to free Vilnius, capital of Lithuania. By September 16, the last Russian forces had fallen back across the Latvian border, and rumors spread that Arbatov had been placed under house arrest. The Ghosts were sent in to free a POW camp, where a senator's son had been placed 10 days after his capture. Moroshkin had been held there as well. By September 22, Arbatov had been executed by the military. Most of the country is under martial law, with soldiers patrolling the streets and curfews enforced in the major cities. There are also widespread reports of soldiers refusing to fire on civilians, or even to leave their barracks. The Ghosts were sent in to increase the confusion. They sunk two subs at the Murmansk Naval base. By October 3, Centrists in the government started a civil war against the ultranationalists. The Ghosts also hit a base at Arkhangel'sk. Acting Prime Minister Karpin privately requested a NATO force to help the loyal Russian troops crush the coup. By October 23, 1st Armored Division already crossed the Latvian border and is headed for Moscow. Satellite images show the main Ultranationalist force massing near Toropec, about 200 klicks east of the Ghosts' current position. They linked up with the assault and broke through. On November 10, NATO forces broke through to Moscow and secured the Kremlin, ending the war. At one point the ultranationalists detonated a tactical nuclear warhead in a battle north of Moscow. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' Category:Conflicts